Homura Spallow
Summary After the popularity with Madoka Titus, Madoka's friend Homura was given the same treatment. A Figma of Homura Akemi was used with parts of the HG Gundam AGE-1 Spallow, and thus Homura Spallow was born. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C physically, At least 7-B with weapons | 8-B Name: '''Homura Spallow '''Origin: '''The Internet '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Magical Girl, Gundam, Meme, Combination '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Healing (Mid-level, scaling from Corbeau), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Magic Detection, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance the ability of her own weapons in the midst of combat), Energy Projection, Becomes stronger when critically damaged, Power Bestowal. Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Time Manipulation, minor Causality Manipulation (Every time she rewinds time, she has a slight impact on causality according to Ultimate Madoka, over time this can have an impact), Technological Manipulation (Can control machinery from a distance or through touches, such as trucks and missile launchers), Forcefield Creation (Created forcefields in her battle against Walpurgisnacht), BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people and objects to her shield's pocket universe.), Acausality (Type 1 through contact with her shield. Kept her memories after the universe was reset), and Teleportation Via Space Leap. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Small Town level physically, At least City level with weapons | City Block level Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''| '''Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Town level, At most Island level with her forcefields | City Block level Stamina: 'Very High | Unknown '''Range: '''Several kilometers with normal weaponry, Tens of kilometers with preparation or Time Stop. | Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Shield (Storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, and a golf club | Fists, weaponry like the Needle Gun or the Shiguru Blade. 'Intelligence: '''Very High '''Weaknesses: '''Protective of Madoka, destroying her Soul Gem or taking it more than 100 meters. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As a Magical Girl= *'Time Manipulation:' Perhaps Homura Akemi's most iconic ability, Homura poses control over time in the form of Time Stop (With no set limit, even capable of stopping time long enough to sneak in and steal military and Yakuza equipment.), Time Travel (Which contrary to popular beliefs, does not need to be specifically one month before Madoka's death.), Time Slow & Acceleration in the form of Clock-Down and Clock-Up (Capable of making even relatively quick witches appear very slow.) ** Time Stop Special: Stops time and then proceeds to fire off most, if not all of the weaponry, including several explosive weaponry. ** Time Paradox Immunity: Through contact with her shield (The source of her Time Manipulation and BFR abilities), Homura is unaffected by the effects of resetting the multiverse even by characters such as Ultimate Madoka. * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. *'Blunts and more blunts:' Whacks the enemy with her Golf Club. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. *'BFR:' Originally, her BFR sent anything to a pocket world inside her Shield. However, as of the Wraith Arc, the BFR instead sends enemies into a timeline in the previous multiverse (The world of the witches, as it became non-existent because Ultimate Madoka rewrote it), thus requiring something akin to Cross-Multiversal+ level range in order to escape it. |-|Spallow Gundam= * Shiguru Blade: A short sword that functions as Spallow's main weapon, it can cut through the armor and sword of the Zedas. The Spallow can increase the blade's cutting strength by using it in conjunction with built-in forearm thrusters. The Shiguru Blade uses single-molecule high-speed vibration to offset resistance when cutting physical objects. It's usually aimed at the joints of enemy MS. The blade is actually really heavy and requires the whole body to swing in order to make the blade swing as well. The blade also requires time to solidify itself after cuts and is not designed to be used for long periods. The Shiguru Blade is stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. * Needle Gun: Needle launchers that are concealed in the unit's knees. Gallery 07a.jpg 40f451154f74b431531502b6bc5c125f.jpg|Homura Spallow with Madoka Titus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Memes Category:The Internet Category:Fusions Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Causality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Rora Raro's Profiles